


Chasm (crack ver.)

by sigye



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigye/pseuds/sigye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun’s thighs cause a rift in their relationship. And Kijoon’s pants.</p><p>(Alternatively known, thanks to autocorrect, as ‘angst thigh’.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasm (crack ver.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [jusrecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/gifts).



> Also set during the TTM run in Japan.
> 
> Written with the lovely お別れですか？ (Are You Breaking Up With Me?) on repeat :D

Kijoon has learned quite a lot during his many years acting in musicals.

For example, in the interest of preserving the quality of his beauty sleep, he's discovered that a morning check-in can do wonders.

[ _Morning, hyung~_ ], he sends. [ _Are you ready for the interviews and photo ops today? ^^*_ ]

There. That simple action has ensured that Junsang won't barge into their room shouting about being ready on-time. Kijoon pats himself on the back for a job well-done. Now all that's left is for him to get dressed and wake the remaining occupant of his bed up.

But he's beaten to the task; Kyuhyun sits up suddenly, rumpled and wide-eyed as he's shrugging on a button-down.

“Hyung,” he says seriously, gaze locked on Kijoon’s..hands? “Hyung, how long have you been up? Have you already showered?”

He scrabbles on the nightstand and grabs the pair of glasses there, jamming them on his face and peering across the room worriedly.

“Hyung? Hyung I can’t see. Hyung I think there’s something with my eyes, I mean something more wrong than usual, I can’t see even though I’m wearing my glasses and I don’t have my contacts in too hyung _help_.”

Kijoon blinks, fingers stalled on the top button. This flurry of activity has taken place in about thirty seconds, and he's honestly surprised — it's not like Kyuhyun to be so coherent so soon after waking up.

The mild astonishment soon gives way to an indulgent smile as he makes his way over to the bed, reaching a hand out to cup Kyuhyun's cheek.

"That's because they'e _my_ glasses, silly. They're just for show, so of course they won't help you see," he says fondly, plucking them off the younger man's face. Kyuhyun blinks up at him, nonplussed — there's the early-morning confusion he's used to seeing — before reaching out and hugging him, arms sliding beneath the open shirt, face buried against his stomach.

"'m tired," he mumbles against bare skin, and Kijoon can't see them but he would bet his house that those lips were pulling into a sleepy frown. "Why did our plane get in so late, why did we stay up so much..."

Kijoon lets Kyuhyun cling, settling one hand on the nape of the younger’s neck and running the other through messy hair.

“I know,” he murmurs. “But look at it this way, isn’t this a nicer wake-up call than the one we got last time?”

Kyuhyun huffs out a warm breath before squeezing tighter, pressing a kiss to Kijoon’s ribs.

“Much nicer,” he chuckles, sounding marginally more awake, before nipping quickly at the same spot. A shiver goes down Kijoon’s spine before he can stop it, and he knows by Kyuhyun’s delighted laugh that it hasn’t gone unnoticed.

“Very funny,” he grumbles, pulling away from the embrace and finally buttoning his shirt up. “But we don't have time for that. Now you have to get ready, alright? I’ll have breakfast up by the time you’re done with the shower.”

Kyuhyun makes no move to get up, choosing instead to continue lounging in bed and staring at the skin Kijoon’s covering up.

“Hyung,” he says absently, gaze sending warmth into the pit of Kijoon’s stomach. “Hyung, why were your glasses on my side of the bed anyway?”

Kijoon snorts, breaking the tension. “You mean _my_ side. I got up in the middle of the night to get water, and when I came back you’d rolled over into my place. So yours should be on the other side, I haven’t touched them.”

On that note, he turns to leave. He manages to get all the way downstairs before his phone buzzes. He checks it only to open the attached photo and see Kyuhyun’s foot next to the pajamas he’d just been wearing in a heap on the bathroom floor.

Kijoon smirks and replies with a photo he’d taken while showering earlier, just in case. One point to him.

 

ㅎㅎㅎ

 

“Kijoon-ah, it can’t really be that bad, can it?” Junsang’s voice sounds tinny through the phone speaker, worry still clear. “He’s inconsolable. Seems to think you’ll never forgive him or something.”

Kijoon’s been glaring at the wall in front of him for so long that his face might never smooth out. Publae makes a mental note to offer the younger man extra facemasks — the best protection against wrinkles and poor skin is prevention, after all.

“Junsangie-hyung, he’s still mad. Maybe Kyuhyunnie shouldn’t come talk to him right now,” Publae says diplomatically. At the same time, he texts Youngki and asks for a status update.

“Kijoon-ah, it’s not so bad. It was an accident, after all. He even offered to help sew them back up!”

His phone buzzes discreetly. [ _No improvement ㅜㅜ_ ], it says. _[He’s still ㅠㅁㅠ at us all, I think we need Kijoonie. Should I message him?_ ]

Publae winces. There’s no chance of that right now, and sure enough Kijoon’s already exploding in reply.

“Not so bad?! He split the seams! And it’s the inner thigh! How am I supposed to wear them without flashing the crowd?!”

Fuming, he goes back to glaring at the wall. Publae puts an arm around him gingerly, rubbing his shoulder.

[ _SOS_ ], he texts with the other hand. [ _We need to fix this in the next ten minutes before we go onstage, so we can't keep coddling them. Just bring Kyuhyunnie here and let’s have the maknaes sort it out themselves. And Youngki, bring my sewing kit._ ]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue/part 2/ending/something coming soon ;___;


End file.
